


One for Posterity

by Servem



Series: A Shared Life [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servem/pseuds/Servem
Summary: This was all too much at once. Restless, he wriggled his knees and went nowhere. He was trapped and at their mercy.





	One for Posterity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here goes nothing!

Timothée slipped his travel toothbrush back into his leather toiletry bag and zipped it back up. He’d always hated airplane bathrooms. No matter how nice the plane, there was never enough room. How the hell did people ever manage to have sex in there?  


With one last wipe at his mouth, he tucked his bag and water bottle under his arm and headed out into the aisle. It was dark on-board with just enough light to watch your step. The stewards had already taken the last call for trash and were settling in the back for the overnight flight. Timmy tossed his bag in his seat, just across the aisle from Armie and Liz before leaning in to wish them a goodnight.  


They were speaking quietly when he interrupted.  


“Goodnight guys, hope you can get some rest before we land.” Timothée half whispered.  


“Oh wait!” Liz said as her hand shot up to frame them all in a selfie. Instinctively, they all smiled for the camera. Timmy crouched beside Armie and snuck his arm through the crook of his elbow for the picture, this being the most he could bring himself to do to mimic a goodnight hug.  


“Thank you, Sweet Tea...” Elizabeth sang in a sleepy voice, smiling up at him. Timothée smiled warmly back at her and unhooked himself from Armie as he stood to leave. He was always worried that he was invading their space, despite their reassurances.  


His momentary doubt was dissuaded when Armie nonchalantly held Timmy in place by the corner of his sleeve. Armie didn’t offer an explanation but instead continued to watch Liz as she finished an earlier thought.  


“...anyway, like Timmy said it’s time to wind down. Timmy, sit--” she instructed as she pulled her seat into a reclined position, prompting Armie to stand and prep himself for the night.  


Once they’d pulled their blankets out and settled in, Timothée sat down at the foot of Armie’s seat, tucking his knees under their shared tray table. He sat facing Elizabeth and resolved to listen to them murmur about tomorrow while he scrolled through Instagram.  


He liked being a fly on the wall of their lives, in this way.  


Armie sat upright and spoke over Timmy’s shoulder, “Aren’t you worried you’re going to stumble across pictures from yesterday? I always see pictures of myself on my feed after an event and I hate it.”  


“I stumble across pictures of you all the time and I love it...” Timmy replied with a sideways smirk. Armie scoffed, but leaned in closer to watch the feed scroll. Timmy tried to turn himself a bit to give Armie a better view but his legs were wedged tight between the seats. He wondered for a moment how ungraceful he’d look when he’d finally have to get up and go back to his own seat.  


Lost in his thought, Timothée hadn’t noticed Armie’s hand coming to rest in his lap. He stopped scrolling.  


“Wait, scroll back up... Who was that?” Armie asked, the weight of his hand getting heavier in Timmy’s lap.  


Wordlessly, Timmy scrolled back up at Armie’s request. He risked a glance up at Elizabeth, and met her eyes as she reached up to turn her overhead light off. He still hadn’t grown the nerve to hold her gaze for very long and quickly brought his focus back to his phone screen.  


Armie turned his hand over in Timmy’s lap and gave his upper thigh a firm squeeze, “Oh send me that one, that’s funny” he said, still not looking up from Timothée’s phone screen.  


“Okay...” Timmy agreed, and tensely went through the motions of sending him the post. Elizabeth was now propped up on her elbows, equally interested in the minutia scrolling past on Timothée’s screen.  


What exactly were they up to?  


As if to answer, Armie slowly focused two fingers on the button of Timmy’s pants, swiftly pulling it loose. Timothée whipped his head to his right, facing Armie with wide eyes. He only got a soft smile back, innocent for all intents and purposes. He was a great actor, after all.  


Liz caught his attention suddenly as she glanced up over Timothée’s head. She brought a silencing finger up to her lips as approaching footsteps grew louder. A steward passed behind them without stopping and Armie and Liz looked so casual it was almost unsettling. When they worked together, it was surprising to see just how diabolical they could be.  


Once the coast was clear, Timothée released a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  


“You guys…” he began in protest, but Elizabeth had already reached under the tray table and started to tug at his zipper. He went right back to holding his breath.  


Timothée never got the adrenaline rushes that Armie got. As Liz had explained once, “It doesn’t ever make any sense until he pulls you along for the ride. His recklessness is part of his charm.” And she was right. He had such a lust for risk that you couldn’t help but be charmed. But it certainly took some getting used to.  


Elizabeth, by now, had learned how to enjoy it. Timothée envied every time she snuck a pinch of Armie’s ass out of view of a camera. He didn’t mind keeping the public affection to a professional minimum, but wished he was brave enough to sneak it the way she did.  


The dim light from his phone was nearly blinding in the darkness, making it hard to discern Liz’s facial expression. He’d already given up on trying to take any cues from Armie. Timmy’s pants were loose in his lap and though he couldn’t see it, he could feel himself getting hard at the idea of their intentions.  


Elizabeth wiped away any doubt Timothée had left with a warm palm pushed against his groin. Timmy could do nothing but pull his chin down and suppress a gasp. His chest was tight with the breath he couldn’t take. His phone dimmed further and then blackened, gone to sleep from inactivity.  


Armie bent his knee up against Timmy's back and leaned in further. Timothée was distracted for a moment as the warmth of Armie’s blanket fell on his shoulder.  


Was he shielding them from view? Exactly how far were they planning to push him?  


He was once again awoken from his speculation as Armie deftly reached down and pulled Timothée right out of his boxers. They always moved so fast.  


Timmy could feel the slight breeze from the overhead fan cooling his warm cock. This was all too much at once. Restless, he wriggled his knees and went nowhere. He was trapped and at their mercy.  


“I know you can be loud sometimes…” Armie whispered into Timmy’s ear, “But try your best, will you?”  


He could only blink at Liz and nod. Her left brow rose deviously, as though accepting a challenge. Timothée swallowed loudly. She covered a hand over her mouth for a quick moment as Timmy watched her in confusion, worried he was misreading another cue.  


The same hand dissapeared once again under the tray table and Timothée slammed his eyes shut as hot, wet fingers took a firm grip around him. He struggled to hold onto his phone and steadied himself on her knee with his free hand.  


She started slowly, making sure to coat every warm inch. If she moved too fast she’d almost certainly make some telltale noises. But her speed soon picked up as she found a rhythm she liked, pumping steadily. Her glossy mouth was tight in a concentrated pout, trying carefully to avoid making noise.  


Timothée couldn’t control his breath anymore. His mouth was gaping, open wide to silently take in as much air as he could without panting. Armie grabbed Timothée’s shoulder hard to hold him even more securely in place. Snaking his right hand under Timothée’s shirt, he laid it flat across his abdomen, his thumb resting over Timothée’s sternum. He knew that’s where Timmy would always bring his own hand to rest right before he’d come. Even in the dark, Armie could see that a flush had crept up at the base of Timmy’s cheeks, another reliable sign he was getting close.  


Timothée wanted to hold out a little longer, in spite of them. They were always the ones toying with him, pushing him out of his comfort zone. But between the hand on his bare chest and the hand deliciously stroking him under the tray table, he was reaching his limit. He needed to play their game, for once.  


Relinquishing Elizabeth’s knee, Timothée’s hand darted forward and reached for the bottom of her v-neck, pulling her shirt down scandalously and bringing her full chest into view. Elizabeth’s jaw dropped before she giggled softly, freezing them both in place. Timmy quickly pulled his hand back and waited in dread for Armie’s reaction. He had certainly been effective in slowing down his own speeding arousal.  


Armie moved his grip from his shoulder and slowly curled his strong fingers around Timothée’s long neck. He could feel Timothée’s quick pulse pounding under the pads of his fingers. He always hated seeing Timmy nervous, unless of course, he was the cause. With his thumb he tilted Timmy’s chin up and whispered into his ear, “You know she always appreciates a little pinch there…” his breath hot against Timmy’s cheek, “Would you do that for me? For her?”  


Elizabeth’s eyes darted back and forth between them both. Unable to hear them, she patiently waited, unmoving.  


Timmy slowly reached across again, fingering the v of her neckline. She smiled devilishly, and rewarded him by resuming her rhythm. Timothée’s breath was heavy again as he ventured deeper into her shirt to coax her left breast into view.  
Armie mimicked Timmy’s movement and moved his own hand towards Timmy’s pec in encouragement.  


Timothée boldly met Elizabeth’s gaze and decided to hold it this time. He continued on, pulling the edge of her bralette down until her pert nipple peeked out into view. It was her turn this time to break eye contact as he pinched the tip gently between his thumb and forefinger, shutting her dark eyes in a flutter.  


Armie let a small groan slip past his grit teeth, bringing them all back to the moment.  


Elizabeth slowed her hand and brought her thumb to Timmy’s tip. Finding the viscous bead that had gathered on the head, she gently dragged it across the slit and then down his shaft, leaving behind a wet trail of his anticipation. He was beginning to throb now and she could feel it, sending Armie a meaningful look.  


In one fluid motion, she soundlessly lifted the tray table up and dipped her head down and out of view. This was far riskier than Timmy had imagined.  


He squirmed hard against the seats and they creaked in response. Armie’s grip on his throat tightened.  


“Relax... it’s not like you’re going to last any longer anyway.” was the last thing Armie whispered into Timmy’s ear before Elizabeth’s wet lips hit the base of Timothée’s cock. And with no argument left in him, he melted and gave in, thrusting lightly into her mouth.  


“Oh-- I’m--” he tried to whisper, brows knitted tightly.  


Armie let go of his throat and covered Timmy’s mouth hard, smothering the declaration. Under his shirt, he pinched Timmy’s nipple for good measure. He always deeply enjoyed overwhelming Timmy this way.  


Elizabeth braced herself as her mouth filled up with Timmy’s warm come. The muscles in his thighs were solid stone as he spilled into her in silent waves. She gently rubbed his leg in comfort, taking the last bits of him down her throat.  


Armie released Timmy from his grip slowly, caressing the spots he’d been harsh with moments ago. It would be a while before Timothée’s senses returned and it was only right to help him pull himself together.  


Timothée wondered how they both weren’t buzzing with their own desire, forgetting again how diabolical they could be when they were together. He took his time pulling his zipper back up, not knowing how to proceed. This was their idea. They certainly enjoyed torturing him. So why did he feel the need to apologize for being the object of their attention?  


“I’m sorry, Timmy--” Elizabeth offered, beating him to the punch, “But it’s like I said before; the recklessness is part of his charm.” she concluded with an innocent shrug, as if she hadn’t been a co-conspirator all along.  


“Is it?” Armie asked, leaning in towards her. She smiled knowingly and pressed a peck to his lips.  


Timmy offered a crooked smile at them, but didn’t feel any less apologetic. Until Armie deepened the kiss. He held Elizabeth’s chin lightly, but explored her mouth deeply. She breathed a laugh against him and pulled away with a final peck.  
“Taste good?” She asked, sitting back in her seat.  


Timothée raised a brow at their antics. “What?” Armie argued, “I never got to eat that peach and I felt a little cheated.”  


“Oh, Jesus Christ” Timmy laughed with an eye roll, standing to stretch. Looking over his shoulder, he casually glanced around at the other passengers. All fast asleep and unbothered.  


Feeling emboldened, he turned the overhead light back on and turned the camera on them this time.  


“For posterity.” He said, grinning. Elizabeth laughed genuinely and Armie threw out a casual thumbs up.  


Timmy settled back into his own seat, content and feeling the pull of a deep sleep taking him. His last thought before falling asleep was that next time they should just try the bathroom like normal people.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've literally never posted a fic before so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong or weird but thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S.: I feel like all these three have to do is exist on social media and these fics basically write themselves, amirite?


End file.
